As mobile devices become more powerful with the advance of the mobile system-on-chip (SoC) chipsets and modern sensor technologies, the complexity of various software applications running on such devices has increased as well. For example, computer vision algorithms (including deep learning based computer vision algorithms) are often deployed on mobile devices to power a wide range of applications such as image editing, augmented reality, games and so on. Deep learning applications, for instance, have been widely used to many computer vision problems such as image classification, object detection, semantic segmentation and others.
However, with the limited computation resources and strict power constraints of many mobile computing devices, performance is still a major bottleneck which prevents or limits the advanced deep learning-based computer vision algorithms from being deployed on such mobile devices. Embodiments of the present disclosure address these and other issues.